Hitman Renia!
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Verde invited the other six Arcobalenos and Lal to his lab, but all they could find was a coffin containing a girl clone and was made by all of their DNA and that her meaning was to kill Tsuna, So Reborn took her in and gave her the name 'Renia', so that Tsuna can use her as a training partner. Then Reborn finally knows why Verde abandoned her!
1. Chapter 1

**Hitman Renia.**

**A girl Reborn! **

Verde invited the other six Arcobalenos and Lal to his lab, although they don't like the idea, however, he sounded dispirit for them to come. Reborn and the others turned up to where Verde told them to there was nothing there, but a coffin with a note that said _she's your problem now! _

"It must be a trap, kora!" Colonnello sniffed, glaring that coffin. They then all gather around the objet tempted to open it.

Skull couldn't take it anymore and opened the coffin without thinking. The others duked waiting something to blow up, but nothing happened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" They all yelled at Skull and started kicking him around.

Aria walked up to the coffin to see what was inside it "everyone come, quickly!" They heard her cry and jumped onto the coffin. They all see the site of a girl with long black hair and pale skin wearing a white robe sleeping peacefully.

"She looks like a female Reborn," Fon pointed at her sleeping with her eyes wide open.

"SHE'S CREE-GAAAAH!" A Komodo dragon jumped Skull before he could finish. The others watched, not brothering to help him, the Komodo dragon hissed at the Arcobalenos.

"Paolo, stop!" The girl rose from her slumber rubbing her eyes. The Komodo dragon then jumped into the coffin and rubbing its head agented her chest. She smiled down at the lizard "I'm sorry, he's very protective over me!" She patted it on the head.

Aria put her hand on the female Reborn's shoulder "Who are you, sweetie?" She shrugged and turned to see the Arcobalenos and looked back at Aria.

"All I know is that I'm a failed clone of the seven Arcobalenos, plus Lal, and is programed to aliment Sawada Tsunayoshi," the girl had no name. All she knew was that she was their clone and her meaning was to kill Tsuna. So why did Verde get rid of her?

Reborn tilled his hat, "she can come with me. Tsuna needs to train harder and I'll have to if someone is trying to kill him!" He laughed. He jumped up on to the girl's lap then smiled up at her. "You are now my helper, I have a student that called 'No-good Tsuna' and he is the one that you are meant to kill…" everyone had a worried look when he told her about Tsuna, "You maybe you're the thing he needs to get his act tougher!" She looked down at the infant on her lap with her eyes growing wider.

Reborn smirked; he jumped up and kicked the girl, but she blocked the blow with her arm, not even flinching, he was very impressed that someone could block his blow and still not fly into wall. "Ciaossu, Renia, you are now part for the Vongola Famigila!"

She smiled at Reborn and he smiled back. "Now! Let's just get you suitable hitman clothing!"

"sì!" Renia cheered.


	2. The reason!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**The reason!**

At Tsuna's home Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were all wondering what happened to Reborn. "Tsuna, Reborn's back! And he's grown a lot since we last sore him!" Tsuna's mother called and after Tsuna hearing that he has grown he ran to the hallway wanting to see adult-Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera also wanted to see him too, so they ran to the hallway as well.

They sore a tall man in the same clothing as normal Reborn and short black hair that goes to his shoulders. "Tsuna, why are you not training?" he had a very deep voice that made the three shiver. Unexpectedly, He kicked Tsuna in face that sent him flying through the wall.

Gokudera and Yamamoto got ready to face adult-Reborn. Gokudera was about to throw his dynamite, but Reborn used Tsuna as a shield "coward!" He gritted his teeth. He put out the dynamite, leaving himself open.

Reborn grinned. He pushed Tsuna onto Gokudera, then disarmed Yamamoto of his Katana and swiped his feet, then pulled him into a tight choke-hold. Yamamoto felt some soft press agent his back. He had an idea what it was, but Reborn is a boy.

"That's enough, Renia!" Normal-Reborn appeared in a plant-pot cosplay looking up at the adult-Reborn. He let Yamamoto go, letting him fall to the floor, "everyone this is Renia and she's here to kill Tsuna!" Reborn cheered while Tsuna and Gokudera looked at him as if he's gone crazy, but Yamamoto was smiling like he always does.

Renia looked at Tsuna on top of Gokudera and looked back at her, seeing blood drip from her nose with a purvey grin on her face. "Oh, before I forget to tell you she's a BL lover!" Reborn said disappointingly.

The two screamed and rolled away from each other and hide behind Yamamoto. A blood spared out of her nose "best guy on guy on guy idea ever!" her last words before losing consciousness. Reborn sighed and dragged her up stairs by her black blazer.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat beside Renia, at the same time Reborn was in a doctor cosplay sitting on her stomach. The three were way back in their chairs seeing an unconscious person with their eyes wide open.

"Reborn, who is she?" Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off her and not in a good way. Reborn pulled Tsuna by the ear taking him outside whilst leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera alone with Renia.

They gulped sating in silence. Not long after, Yamamoto broke the silence "Gokudera, what do think it's like to feel a girl's breast?" The silver-haired teen got off his chair and walked out of the bedroom.

Yamamoto gazed upon the sleeping girl, slowly moved his hands towards her chest. Then Paolo raised his head from under the sheets and hisses at the teen. Yamamoto falls off his chair hits the floor heard and screamed.

Tsuna and Gokudera ran back in to the room after hearing the racket. They sore a box full of TNT and Yamamoto tied up beside it with an apple in his mouth. The two looked back at the TNT box looking like it is about to go off.

BOOM!

Meanwhile, Reborn and Renia were in the living-room drinking tea. Renia was reading BL again with Paolo sleeping on her lap "Papa Reborn, why do you think Verde left me in that coffin?" She said with sadness in her voice as she stroked Paolo's soft scales.

"Maybe it's because you're obsessed with BL and whenever you see men together it means they're lovers," he sipped his tea. Then he looked at the book she was reading "Renia, where did you get the money for that book?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Well, when I jumped out of the window I sore a book shops nearby. Then I ran on buildings to get there and then I got the book by putting it on Tsunayoshi's tab! Plus, I got it signed!" then she sipped some of her tea and smiled back at Reborn.

"She definitely has got some Viper in her," Reborn thought to himself.


	3. The Love Bite! (part one)

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**The Love Bite! (part one)**

Renia was walking down the street to find the book shop she went to the other day to buy the new volume of the Yaoi she'd been waiting ever since she started collecting, which was a day ago and now she has over one-hundred in her book case well Tsuna's book case.

She hears people crying in pain. She runs to the source of the crying hoping that she'll be able to help them. She looks up and sees a boy with black hair waving Tonfas around facing off bigger men. Renia didn't know what to do; she didn't know who was good or who was bad.

Someone grabbed her and pulled a gun to her head "OI, KYOYA!" The man's breathe was too intoxicating even for her. She tried to struggle her way out of the holed, but his grip become tighter.

The boy turned to face the two of them and his eyes got wider when he sore Renia. "Now! Put your toys down before the guy gets hurt." He grinned as the boy did as he said. One of the men charged at the boy and hit him at the back of the head with an iron pipe.

The man that was using Renia as a hostage walked closer to the boy and kicked him in the stomach. "NO, STOP IT!" She cried.

"Dude, it's a chick!" the other men walked closer to Renia with grins all over their faces. "We beat the crap out of the great Hibari Kyoya and we get to have fun with a chick!" They laughed.

"PAOLO, HELP!" Renia called for her Komodo dragon, but he didn't come. The men throw her to the ground two of them held her arms down while the man who attacked her put his hands under her shirt.

Paolo jumped, out of no were, at the man's and bit his nose. The man throws him off and chucked the lizard at a wall "PAOLO! Are you alright?" she broke free and grabbed the two men's heads and pulled them down into the ground, she ran to Paolo holding him in her arms. She heard someone behind her. It was the man that hurt her and Paolo about to strike them with a pipe.

The black-haired boy hits him with his Tonfa, giving him a broken jaw; he turns to face Renia but looks away when she looks up at him with her big amber eyes. He offers her his hand, however she refused. "I won't hurt you," he said softly.

She shacks her head "No it's not that, I just don't like touching or being touched by men. It makes itchy!" Renia explained as she picked herself up. "Do you have a phone?" she asked the boy.

"Yes!" He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Good! Call the ambulance and say that they have to get here fast because someone has just been bitten a Komodo dragon." She faced the man that Paolo bite and kick him into a wall.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya!" He smirked.

"I'm Renia!" She smirked back. She Jumped onto a building and looked down on Hibari "and this is Paolo!" Renia held one of Paolo's legs and moved it to make it look like was waving good bye. She stated free running to building to building holding her Komodo dragon being careful not to drop him.

Hibari fleet a sharp pain in his chest, he then did what she told him to do and waited till they come.


	4. The Love Bite! (part two)

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**The Love Bite! (part two)**

Renia made it to the book shop; however there was only one copy of the new volume of the Yaoi left. She fraught her way through the crowed of BL fan girls "At this rate I'll never get it!" She sobbed hugging Paolo.

Then she got an idea!

She put Paolo down letting him run around freely. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DINOSAUR! " All the girls screamed giving Renia a chance to get the book.

Then someone snatched it and ran out of the shop doors. The alums went off "WHO EVER GETS THE THIFE GETS THE BOOK FREE!" The shop owner tells the girls, they all went silent for a second, a frenzy of BL fan girls charged through the doors. Renia couldn't let them have that book, so she hide behind one of the book shelves and used her mist flame to make an illusion of the robber going the opposite direction from where the real one went.

The girl's fell for it and ran after the illusion; it also made her feel a little good about herself that she made girls running of something that's not real. She joined the search for the thief and takes back what is rightfully hers.

She starts free runs on buildings; Pursuing of the Yaoi thief, then Hibari shows up and strikes the criminal with his Tonfa. He looks up at Renia and smirked then runs off dragging the thief behind. Renia bite her lip desperate to get that book, so she followed them to a bridge.

Hibari tied the thief to the bridge's safety bars with rope, then she turned to look behind her seeing Elvis Presley look a likes blocking the ways in and out from the bridge. Hibari swung his Tonfas aiming of besides of her head, luckily she blocked both blows. He sees that blocking steel bars didn't hurt her, so he kneed her in the stomach, meaning that she'll lower her guard. When she did lower her guard he swung again hitting her cheek.

She fell to the floor, Hibari gave her leg a nudge with his Tonfa "I guess your only go that defending yourself, I have no need for weak opponents," he hissed and walked away leaving Renia on the ground.

"Y-you son of a bitch!" She rose up and she glared at the boy from under her hat, her eyes changed to indigo. Renia pulled a chin from under her sleeve, it glowed with the mist flames, and Hibari was love with the site he is seeing.

He charged with a smile on his face raising one of his Tonfas for another blow to the head. He lands the hit and she falls once again, but this time she turned into Sakura petals, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was surrounded by Sakura tree's and a crowd of people laughing at him, he looked at his reflection in a puddle and sore a child trembling in fear.

Hibari duck down to the floor bursting in tears "st-stop it, leave me alone!" Renia appeared and walked through the crowd as they turned to mist. She keeled down in front of him and rubbed his head. The Sakura tree's disappeared and they were back on the bridge.

"I'm sorry that I took it too far!" Renia said softly, lifting his chin and wiped his black-hair out of his eyes. They looked each other in the eyes then smiled.

Hibari pulled her in for a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm going to bite you to death," she fleet something pinch her neck, it made her heart stop beating. He pulled away then used his thumb to wipe a little blood off his lip. "Did your heart stop?" He asked with a purvey smirk. Renia nodded feeling her neck "good! That bite on your neck is a make to say that I own you and no one can have you, but me!" He stood up and walked away from her.

He turned his head and pulled out a book from his shirt and waved it. "Why that little, woman-biting, man-whore!" She snapped and stomped the opposite direction, forgetting about the thief.

"Hey, guys…anyone?"

**I hope I didn't ruin the story! **


	5. Run away!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Run away! **

Reborn got a letter from Verde to tell him the real reason for leaving Renia. He read it to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

_Dear, to whoever took in that clone?_

_I'm writing to you to tell you my reasoning in leaving her, however the reason behind making a clone in first place was to, of course, kill the 10__th__ Vongola boss and by using the DNA of the_ _Arcobalenos, including Lal, I was able to produce a super-hitman to do as I please._

_The experiment was a susses, however she turned out to be a lizard loving and loves BL. She was not fit to do what her being was for, so I throw her away like all of my failed experiments (only this time I dumped it on someone else). _

_I have been preforming more experiments to make more clones of the Arcobalenos and also used the data I governed from_ the_ Arcobalenos trails to produce animals that have the strength of all seven of the Vongola guardians._

_This new super-hitmen is now being sent to kill the 10__th__ and their failed clone, as we speak._

_From yours truly, Verde. _

The three looked at each other in disused with what they just heard. Yamamoto stood up from his chair clinching his fist "we have to protected Renia, she'll get hurt or even worse if all this is true!" Tsuna agreed with what Yamamoto was saying, but Gokudera hated the thought.

"And what about Tenth? He's in danger to, but all your worried about is a girl at isn't even meant to be a live!" Gokudera protested. He looked at the three hoping that someone will stick up for him "Tenth?" He whimpered.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out "Gokudera, at the end of the day Renia is are friend and Reborn's daughter, so I want to let him chose!" Reborn stunned after hearing such words coming from Tsuna's mouth.

He gulped, "we must focus on defeating the clones, that's our goal, and Renia can look out for herself!" It hurt him to say such things about the nearest thing he can get as a child Tsuna can also see the pain in his tutor's eyes; he wanted to say something to him, but was better to say nothing.

Renia was behind the door and she heard everything they were saying. She walked back out of the front door walking away from house as far as she could.

It began to rain, so she went inside a park to see if she can find anything she could us for shelter. Surprisingly she couldn't, so she decided to sleep on a park bench in the pouring rain. "I'm sorry Paolo, but you're safer with Papa-Reborn and the others." She curled up into her ball crying into her knees.

"Oi, Are you alright!?" She hears a voice of a man. She peeked throw her legs, seeing a man wearing an orange hoddie with white spikey hair and was fairly tanned. She turned herself away from him closing herself tighter. The man sighed "well, it wouldn't be right to leave you hear in the rain and all by yourself," he put his arms under Renia and carried her away.

"What in the world are you doing?!" She pushes his cheats, but he only laughed. "We don't even know each over, why are you doing this?" Renia started to cry putting her head on the stranger's shoulders. He smiled and put his bandaged hand on her head and gently pushed it closer to his neck the rested his head on hers.

"I'm Ryohei," he introduced himself "huh?...you have a bite on your neck! " He noticed the bite mark. She pulled her head away to look at Ryohei trying to remember something. "Ah! The bite mark! I heard that Hibari-san bit a girl and made her his bitch! I guess the girl is you!" Renia jumped off the bridal carry and punched Ryohei in the face. He landed on the ground, and then jumped back up with fire in his eyes "YOU SHOWED JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" She then pushed him in the face again.

"Leave me be, before I kill you!" She stormed off trying to forget about Ryohei, but then she heard a stamped behind her. She swung herself around seeing Ryohei on fire dashing towards her.

"EXTREME!" He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. Ryohei ran out of the park, so fast that Renia became dizzy when he put her down.

"Onii-chan?!" A girl with short brown hair ran out of a door with an umbrella. She sore Renia swaying, then stared at her brother disgusts "Onii-chan, because mom and dad aren't home doesn't mean you can bring drunken women home!" She snapped.

He waved his hands and started sweating "No, no! You got it all EXTREMELY wrong Kyoko-Chan; this is Hibari-san's bitch!" He laughed. After hearing what he said, Renia shock the dizziness away and punched Ryohei in the face which sent him flying into a lap post.

Kyoko face-plumed herself embarrassed of her brother. Then held Renia's head pulling her into the house "Come in, your soaking wet! I might have some clothes you can use!" She did a girly giggle at the end which made Renia feel warm inside, so she did the same kind of giggle too.

Kyoko opened her bedroom door and everything was neat and tidy, even for a teenager. She sat Renia on the bed and pulled out a plan indigo dress and a long sleeved mint green shirt from her wardrobe. "You can get changed in here while make dinner," Kyoko opened the door.

"Wait!" Renia suddenly spoke to Kyoko which made her jump. "I'm Renia," she mumbled.

"I'm Kyoko, you can stay for the night; it doesn't same like it's going to stop raining any time soon!" Kyoko made Renia feel welcome by her warm smile, so she smiled back.


	6. Sasagawa Renia!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Sasagawa Renia?!**

Kyoko and Ryohei were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. "Onii-chan? Can you get the table ready, please?" She smiled at her brother politely, so that he'll do it without complaining. He nodded and did what she asked, and then they heard Renia coming down the stairs.

She opened the door seeing the brother and sister helping each other, she fleet a like she was using their hospitality to make her farther and the others feel bad about the things they said. "May I help?" she asked in a fake innocent voice, which made her a hell of a lot worse.

But when Ryohei sore her in his sister's clothes he started to go red when he sore how short the skirt was on her and broke the plate he was holding. "WOW! No wonder Hibari-san made you his bitch, you EXTREMELY hot!" He shouted out loud, not even holding it back a little in front of his little sister.

Renia bit her lip trying to hold back the major argue to kick the crap out of him. "Onii-chan, please stop calling her that! Her name is Renia!" Renia tried to hold back her laughing at him; she just loves it when he gets told off Kyoko.

"Okay!" He got down on his knees picking up the pieces of the broken plate. "OUCH!" He wailed, cutting his hand open on one of the shards. Renia stared at his bandages becoming red. Renia ran up to Ryohei and pulled him up stairs.

She opened the door to his room. She pushed him onto the bed and slammed the door shut. "O-Oi! R-Renia, your moving a little too fast, don't you think?!" He whimpering and shaking in fear.

She crossed her and raised an eyebrow "are you serious?! I will never sleep with you!"

"Why not?!"

"Well, because, we don't like each other!"

"I like you! I E-" Renia covered his mouth before he could finish.

Renia held one of his hands then took the other one. "Where is it?!" She started to panic.

"Where's what?" Ryohei became even freaked out.

"The sun ring!" She lifted his shirt up and sore the ring connected to a chain around his neck. She pulled it off and forced the ring on his finger. "Okay, now focus and make a flame."

"I can't my hand, it extremely hurts!" Ryohei bit his lip trying to fight back the pain.

She sighed.

Renia took his bandages off and then made a sun flame of her own. She put the flame near his hand, and it healed instantly.

Before he could say thank you she ran out of the bedroom covering her mouth. Renia ran passed Kyoko and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Onii-chan, what did you do?!" She had an unexplainable expression on her face.

He put his sister to one side and ran to the bathroom door. "Renia! I'm extremely sorry if I say or did something to hurt you, I'm sorry!" He put his head on the door and took a deep breath. "I mean what I said before about E-" the door opened.

He smiled, until he was greeted by a foot in the face. "You really know how to piss off a girl at the wrong time!" Renia greeted her teeth putting her hands her hips. The three smiled at each other and began to laugh.

The three sat at the table to enjoy the food that Kyoko made herself. Ryohei and Renia were about to start eating, however Kyoko crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the two. "Are you forgetting something?" She unfolded her arms and put her hands together and bowed her head.

Ryohei and Renia realised what she meant, Renia slapped Ryohei at the back of his head "you're EXTREMELY disrespectful!" She giggled at the ended because she realised what she said in between. Ryohei growled at her, looking like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

Kyoko giggled and said something, but it was unclear. "I'm sorry, I just had funny thought!" She still giggles.

Ryohei and Renia looked at each other and back at Kyoko "what?!" they both asked at the same time.

"Sasagawa Renia!" She smiled and putting her hands together, while the other two, slowly, did the same.

After dinner it was time to get some sleep. "Oh no! Where is Renia going to sleep?" Kyoko almost had a heart attack not even planning where she was going to sleep. "Well, I'll feel awful if I make you sleep down here on your own and my beds too small for two people…" she put her finger on her lip. "Ah! Renia can sleep in your room, Onii-chan!" her eyes lit up.

Renia needed to find an excuse and fast. "But I don't have any pyjamas or a toothbrush!" She put on a fake sad face.

"Good thing we always keep spares!" Kyoko pulled out a toothbrush still in its picket then Ryohei pulled out a T-shirt and jogging bottoms.

Ryohei put her over his shoulder, taking clothes and the toothbrush with him, and then carried her up stairs.

He dropped her on the bed and put his hand on Renia's neck. She felt something hot near her skin, but she didn't know what the feelings it gave her.

Ryohei pulled his hand away showing the sun-flame. "That should do it!" He grinned at her as she felt her neck and the bite mark that Hibari gave her was gone. "My EXTREME thanks, for helping my hand!" He laughed.

Then Ryohei put his hand on Renia's cheek and lined in towards her and she did the same. "HA! You do EXTREMELY do like me!" He his puts his arms around her.

Renia hated being touched by men, so she kicked him in the privates.

He dropped to the floor howling in pain holding his man parts. She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.

When she came back Ryohei was already asleep, so she turned off the lights and climbed over him then pulled the quilt over herself. Ryohei turned over and an arm over her. She turned herself over to face him. "Good night, Ryohei," She whispered sweetly.

She closed her eyes to fall asleep for the first time ever.

"Good night, Sasagawa Renia,"

**A/N: Sorry this is out so freaking late! I hope everyone liked it and that no one hates me for what I made Ryohei and Renia go through! Oh! Please review it will mine a lot to me to hear your opinion! **


	7. 10 years Hitman Renia!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**10 years Hitman Renia!**

Ryohei woke up to see if Renia was up as well, but all he could find a note that said '_Thank you for helping me I'll repay you some time, but I have to go home Paolo and my family. Please tell Kyoko that I'm also grateful to her and that I put her clothes in the wash and yours, so she doesn't have to worry. With love to you both, Renia. _' After reading her note he felt empty inside, and then He heard knocking on his door.

"Come in!" He called. Kyoko opened the door and sat on his bed. Ryohei gave her the note and as she read it she cried in her hands, Ryohei held her in his arms comforting her. "I'm extremely worried about her too!" Ryohei felt tear drops fall onto his cheek, but didn't know why.

"Onii-chan, she'll be okay!" She told him. He let go of her and wiped away the tears on his face. The two of them nodded and ran down stairs to see their parents.

Meanwhile, Renia didn't know what to do with herself, even though she told Ryohei she was going home, but honestly she didn't want to go back and before she knew it she found herself at the Sawada household. Renia gulped then approached the door, her hand hesitated to open it, and so she fought the hesitation and opened the door.

Paolo jumped into her arms and rubbed his scaly head onto her cheek. "I missed you to!" She was very happy to see him again and now all she needs to do is face her farther. She took a deep breath then opened the door.

Everyone was screaming their heads off and she sees Reborn fighting with Lambo, the cow starts to cry after being beaten up by Reborn and pulls out the ten year bazooka from his afro.

Renia tries to stop him from turning into adult-Lambo. As she charged at him he screamed again, he lost his grip of the bazooka and it fell on Renia.

Everyone stared at the shadow of a woman in the smoke, and when it cleared they sore the adult-Renia.

Her hair was just below the shoulders with orange highlights at the ends, the body was skinner and she didn't have baby fat any more, plus her chest grew a little, still a flat chest though, but all the men found her eyes most appalling because they looked tomboyish and she still had her beautiful amber eyes.

All the boys gulped, but Reborn pulled his gun and pointed it at everyone "keep your eyes off before I kill you, she is still my child!" He threatened the boys in the room and pointed his gun at Tsuna.

Tsuna was looking at what she was wearing, a green mechanic uniform, that he seen them somewhere before. She also had a lollypop in her mouth and goggles on her head. "Wait! Is…Renia Spanner in ten years?!" He mumbled to himself.

She heard what he said and dashed at him and kneed him in the face and when he fell to the floor she sit on his stomach. "I guess this is a good chance to kick the crap out of you before I make a promise to my husband that I won't kill ya!" Her voice became more raspy and deeper.

Gokudera got his dynamite, however Bianchi ran into the room giving him a stomach "did someone say 'husband'?" She didn't even see her own brother jump out of window so he can get away from her. Adult-Renia stood up and glared at Bianchi and she glared back.

"Love is a beautiful thing!" They said in unison putting their hands on their cheeks and blushing. The two huddled together and asking each other silly question about their love-lives.

"Well at list we don't have to worry about getting rid of your corpses!" Reborn gave Yamamoto and Tsuna that childish smile where something bad is happening and jokes about it.

**Five minutes later…**

"PAPA-REBORN!" Renia ran back crying on Reborn's chair. "Auntie-Bianchi was telling me about lovers, kissing and having se-" She fainted before she could finish what she was saying.

"Well I shouldn't expect any grand-kids any time soon!" He joked, or did he mean it? 


	8. Traumatised!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Traumatised! **

After what happened yesterday, Reborn thought it was time he told her about…what man and woman do when they love each other very much. However he was too busy with Tsuna's training, so he just didn't have the time, so he called a doctor to come and explain it to her.

Renia locked herself in Tsuna's bedroom for three days, without food or water, with her traumatised by what Bianchi said to her. She grabbed Paolo and gave him a suffocating hug. She heard knocking at the door and she got off the bed to answer it.

"Who is it?" She slowly unlocked and opened it slightly. A man pushed the door wide open and his arms around her. "S-sir who are you?" She was scared out of her wits and became very itchy, so she pushed him away then grabbed Paolo and throws him at the man.

"OWCH! You're quite the aggressive one!" He smiled pulling out A4 cards with pitchers on them. "Okay, look at this…" he showed her crappy cartoons having sex with each other. As he explained what was going on in the pitchers her vision go all blurrier and blurrier until all she could see was black.

She woke up in a hospital bed with Tsuna besides her drifting to sleep. "T-Tsuna, what happened?" She tried to move which hurtled her too much. Tsuna gave her a sleepy smile. "Maybe you should go home," she suggested, however Tsuna shacked his head with a dispirit looking.

"No! It's just that…when you got hit by the ten year bazooka, what did you see?" He wasn't if he should be asking her this kind of question, but he was so damn dispirit to know.

Renia put her finger on her lips trying to remember what happened. "I sore motor bikes, futuristic ones, and tools were beside me. I heard voices in the background too, they were all men and one of them had an odd laugh." The last thing she said court his attention. "It was something like 'Ushshishi' or something like that." Tsuna got up from his chair and ran out of the door without saying good bye to her.

Tsuna ran to his home calling for Reborn, but all he found was one of his inflatable dummies with a note tapped onto it that read '_To Tsuna, I'll be at the sushi shop so bring some money. From Reborn._' He didn't like the note one bit. Although it seems he had choose but to good.

Tsuna made his way to the sushi shop and doesn't like the bad feeling he got tickling his spine as he opened the doors he sore all of the Arcobalenos come tougher, all giving Tsuna serous glare.

**A/N: For people wanting to know who Renia's husband is…I'm not going to tell you. He is talked about but never seen. However, there're clues some along the way that maybe clear to say who her husband is.**

**P.S: She doesn't have any kids, because she thinks that she'll be a horrible mother. **


	9. Obsessive Farther!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Obsessive Farther!**

He didn't like what he was seeing even when Aria was giving him a polite smile "hello again Tsuna, please sit down!" She pulled a chair out for him to sit. He bowed to thank her and sat beside her. This made him feel even more uncomfortable; none of them were fighting or even bullying Skull.

Everything was silent until Verde opened his mouth "the reason we called you here is because Reborn is becoming an Obsessive Farther over the clone!" He sighed painfully.

Reborn pocked Verde with his gun under the table. "well get on with it!" Reborn said aggressively.

Verde signed "Reborn wanted to know who Renia is marrying!" Everyone looked at Reborn with a scared look. "So we got a spy in the future and he should be coming any time soon," everyone fell silent watching Reborn stuffing his face with sushi.

A recognisable, yet annoying, laugh beamed though the room, and then he sees Lambo dancing on the table "IT'S ME THE BEST HITMAN IN THE WORLD, LAMBO!" He laughed at everyone else was very annoyed with the cow, but Tsuna and Aria gave each other a fake smile.

Reborn had enough and kicked Lambo off the table. He bounced off the wall and landed head first onto the ground. "Got-ta stay calm…" Lambo cried and pulled out the ten year bazooka from his afro and put it above his head.

POP!

Smoke covers the room and the salute of adult-Lambo dying on the floor. Tsuna ran over to him holding his hand "L-Lambo, w-what happened?" He whimpered. Lambo gave him the hand signal to come closer, so Tsuna did and Reborn joined them.

"There…there were so many men," He stated "Bel, Squalo and Fran even freaking Xanxus chasing me!" Lambo bit his lip in pain when he moved himself. "I was drinking tea with Renia and they sore me and chased me out of her garage!" Lambo tried to hold back his tears while he explained what happened. "They came out for nowhere!"

POOF!

Adult-Lambo disappeared in the smoke, leaving normal-Lambo on the floor trampled all over "Useless road-kill," Reborn kicked Lambo out of the sushi-shop and throw one of Lambo's pink hand-grenades at the poor cow.

BOOM!

"Verde is there another to find out who Renia is marring?" However he was talking to himself because everyone went, but Aria, then Reborn realised that he needed to make a runner as well, so he took as much sushi as he could and jumped onto Aria's shoulder and they ran to the door.

"Sorry Tsuna, I don't have the money to help you pay the bill!" She said as if she felt guilty and ran out of the shop. Tsuna could see from the window Leon turning into a kite and Reborn floating in the air and Aria jumping into a black-limo.

"Not again!" Tsuna face-palmed himself and sank into one of the chairs. He fleet Mr. Yamamoto's dark presences behind him and sighed "I'll get to work…again!"

"Tsuyoshi-sama, should I cut this sushi? Oh! Hello Tsuna!" Tsuna saw Renia coming out of the kitchen with Yamamoto beside her.

"Oh, you know him Renia-Chan?" Mr. Yamamoto smiled at her as if he was smiling at his very own daughter.

She nodded "I know everyone who was sitting at that table, are my family!" Mr. Yamamoto grinned and playfully slapped Tsuna on the back.

"Well in that case, friends and family of Renia-Chan's can eat here of free whenever!" He walked over to Renia and Yamamoto and patted them on their heads. "Why don't you two go and sit with your friend and I'll bring you something to eat!"

"Hai!" Renia and Yamamoto smiled at Mr. Yamamoto and sat down on Tsuna's table while he made them sushi.

"So Renia, you work here now?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess so," She answers confusedly.

"You 'guess so'?"

"Si, I just came here to help Yamamoto-kun with his English homework and Tsuyoshi-sama gave me an apron and this funny chief's hat." She started fiddling with the chop sticks.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto rubbing the back of his hand with a nervous grin on his face. "Well, the real reason was that people are leaving the baseball team and we're running out of players. So I was going to ask if Renia-san if she could be the new face of the baseball team!" He explained.

Tsuna didn't like where this was going, and he didn't think that Reborn would like it when he finds out. "I'll do it! It sounds like fun!" Renia didn't seem to understand that they're going take pitchers of her in like a slutty version of the baseball uniform and bribe guys into to joining.

Yamamoto grabbed both of Renia's hands and held them tightly "thanks Renia! You really saved us!" They both smiled at each other, like friends do, however Tsuna knows something bad was going to happen.

**A/N: Sorry it came out so late and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter there is going to be a big surprise. **

**Oh and one more thing! A friend of mine, that read this, told me to tell you guys what Yaoi means (even though Renia being a Yaoi fangirl maybe the reason why this story has so many followers and likes) it means Boys Love (BL) AKA boy x boy. So there, I hope she's happy know. **


	10. Acid Tongue Paolo!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Acid Tongue Paolo!**

**WARNING: Bad language! **

Renia was walking home from helping out with the baseball team's player problem, but everything's fine now. She was very happy that she could be some use. She got a shiver down her spine and turned around to see a gun bullet aiming straight for her and dogged it. "Dagur, you completely missed her!" A woman in a red Chinese dress swage her leg at Renia, even when Renia blocked it still hurt like hell.

A man in a long trench coat with spiky black hair shot at Renia with his sniper while she was still blocking the other woman's attacks. She got shot in the arm and the woman gave her deadly blow to the head and she dropped to the floor.

"Well, I think it will be wrong for us not to tell her killer's names are!" She laughed "I'm Xiao Hong, his my brother Dagur and that is my pet Rui…" Renia fleet something slivering around and slowly her crushing her slowly.

She looked at the thing that crushing her sees a snake long enough to rap itself around her whole body. "St-st-stop," it hurt her just to say stop and to breathe.

"Fridrik, how about we go and play with that boy and girl?" A puffin flow onto the Dagur's arm and they walked away.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM RYOHEI AND KYOKO!" Renia roared. "PAOLO, PLEASE HELP!" She hoped that Paolo will save her like he always has since they came to Japan. Dagur and Xiao Hong laughed at how pitiful she looked until a man in green bit the snake and ripen it off Renia as the teeth marks burnt through its skin and spreads.

The man in green helped her up and hugged her without hesitation "how many times do I have to tell you not to go out alone?" He looked over Renia's shoulder and gave the two a deadly glarer. "Stay behind me, alright?" He let go of her and guided her behind him. He grabbed the dead snake and throws it in the air.

"RUI!" Xiao hong tried to catch it, but the man in green charges at her chokeslams her to the ground. He turns to the man called Dagur and his puffin, Fridrik.

"So you're a mist flame user, Acid Tongue Paolo, I guess?" Dagur smiled while pointing his sniper at the man that was apparently Renia's Komodo dragon, Paolo. "How cute! Using a physical illusion to make yourself look like a dumb lizard!" He laughed at Paolo.

"What did you say, ya prick?" Paolo hissed. "Lizards are beautiful animals, unlike your shitty bird!" Paolo spate at Dagur, but missed by an inches and melted the ground Dagur then pulled the trigger as bullet broke through the wing at a high speed. Paolo court the bullet with his mouth and it began to melt, so he spat it out. Dagur looked impressed and twirled his index finger telling Paolo to turn around. When he did turn around Rania was lying on the ground in pain. "RENIA!" He ran to her, but hesitated to touch her in case she gets into more pain. Xiao hong swung her leg hitting the side of Paolo's neck hard.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED RUI! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She kept on stamping on Paolo while he was down.

Then a shadowy figure rose beside Dagur. "Should we not stop her?" The figure asked.

"It's best not to get involved!" He laughed.

The figure raised its hand and it grows with the cloud flames surrounding it and grabbed Xiao Hong "broken thing have no uses," Xiao hong struggled to brake free while beginning to dry out and slowly turning into ash.

"That was a little mean, don't you think Kornos?" Dagur giggled and kicked Xiao Hong's ashes around like a child playing in a puddle.

The shadowy figure, Kornos, swings an arm which made shadows form around both it and Dagur. It shrunk and the both of them vanished leaving Renia and Paolo on the ground for dead.

**A/N: I'll be doing some new stories of me interviewing characters from animes that I already wrote Fanfictions of, so it will be BayonetPoppy interviews: Hitman Reborn, Nabari no ou or Corpse party. Will be out soon so check them out! **


	11. How I meet Paolo!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**How I meet Paolo!**

**WARNING: Bad language!**

Renia woke up in a hospital bed with Tsuna and Kyoko beside her. Kyoko rubbed her eyes as soon as she saw Renia open her eyes. "Good morning, sleepy head," She said softly. Renia looked at her with her big amber eyes, but when Kyoko saw how hurt and confused she looked she began to cry and put her arms around Renia.

"Kyoko-Chan?!" Tsuna placed his hand on Kyoko's shoulder, but she shrugged him off and cried on Renia's cheats.

"THERE WAS A DEAD LIZARD BESIDE YOU!" She was unable to carry on to tell Renia the hurtful news. Tsuna pulled Kyoko pulled and walked her out of the room, and then closed the door of a while.

"Paolo, you said you'll never leave me," she whispered to herself, feeling a tear drop down her face.

[Italy, five months ago, Renia's birth]

Renia wanted to explore the outside world, but Verde didn't let her, so she sunk out of his lab.

She never saw so many colour before, other than the dark colours in Verde's lab, she also loved the feeling the soft green grass under her feet. She danced with the wind as the sun make her white robe glow.

She sees sparkles in the distance and slowly walks towards it. Renia brushes the tree brunches away and sees the beautiful lake sparkling in the sun light she runs in it and kick the water around and dives in warm liquid.

She pops out of the water making a big wave of water.

"AH SHIT!" She hared a mans voice and followed it. When she got to the source of the angry voice Renia sore a handsome man in green soaking wet, possible when she was splashing the water around. He looked up at her and she gulped.

"I-I am very sorry, mister?" She apologised and fought is was time to leave, but still, Renia can see the man looking at her as she ran away.

She got lost in the forest "where do I go now?" She asked herself. Renia felt someone grapping on her arm.

"You lost, Sweetie?" It was an old man caressing her arm making her terrified of what he was he was going to do to her.

The man in green in the middle of taking off his clothes when he heard the cry of a woman. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and ran to help the woman. He ran into the forest following the woman's cry. As he got closer he sore a group of men touching Renia. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled at the group men and charged at them.

They throw punch at him, but he always counters it by ether throwing them over shoulder or braking every bone in there body.

Renia sat and watched how graceful and easy he made violence to be "so pretty!" She said to herself.

After he beat the men half to death she ran up to him and held his hands. "Please, be my friend?"She asked him with a serious look in her big amber eyes.

He didn't know what to say, no one ever asked him to be their friend, "y-you know I'm a bad guy, right? Good girl's like you shouldn't hang around guys like me!" He told her looking away from her eyes. However, she just smiled and stroked his jade hair, which made him blush. "I'm Paolo!"

"I'm a clone!" Paolo gave her a confused look, but still patted her on the head.

"Have you ever seen a Komodo dragon?" He asked he showed Renia his fist and shined a mist flame. "Okay, shut yours eyes," she did as she was told "now…open!"

When she opened her eyes again, she saw a big green lizard, the two of them fell silent…

She grabbed him and put him in a bear hug "SO CUTE!" She squealed. "Please Paolo, never leave me and stay like this forever!" He didn't know how to responded, mostly because he couldn't talk, but he liked the words.

He crawled onto her head and laid lazily on his belly. "Lets go home Paolo!" Renia cheered, Paolo sneezed.

[Present]

Renia cried into hands crying out Paolo's name over and over again. She heard the door and saw a blonde with a long fringe covering his eyes and Viper sitting on his shoulder. "Ushishi! You're coming with us!" He laughed. 


	12. I'm going to die!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**I'm going to die!**

**WARNING: Bad language!**

"Viper, what is the meaning of this?" Renia looked at the two fearing for her life. The blonde walked up to her and chuckled, but before she could say anything the blonde pulled a knife from out of nowhere and placed a centimetre away from her neck.

"Ushishi! It'll be a same to waste such a pretty face, just because you made the a wrong move." He moved the knife away from her neck and ripped off all the wires, that were meant to keep her alive, and then pulled her out of the bed.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, however he paid no attention to her and dragged her down the stairs.

They went through the front desk, but was stopped by three guards "you can't take a patient home without permission!" A loud guard with long silver hair gritted his teeth, while the other two stood there with their arms crossed.

The blonde chuckled once again. He pulled Renia in front of him and put his arm around her waste, then pulled a knife agents her neck. She tried to brake free, but he pulled her closer to him, with great force, making it impossible for her to get free.

"Ushishi! This going to be fun!" He throw knives at two for the guards and ran with Renia shielding him. The silver-haired guard shot at the two, ignoring the fact that he was holding her captive.

The blonde ran out the doors and the guard chased them and was still shooting at them.

A black limo pulled up in front of them. The widow scrolled down, showing a man with funny hair and sunglasses "Squalo, honey, your going to kill them!" He waved a hanky out of the window.

"VOOOOI! Shut up and get her in the car!" The guard untied his hair letting it follow in the wind. He opened the door and pushed Renia into the limo then the blonde, which landed on top of Renia.

"Ushishi! You okay! Under there?" He joked. Squalo, the guard, shoved himself in the car after`. Viper flow out for the hospital as fast as it could.

"VOOOI! Hurry up!" He yelled. When Viper got closer, Squalo grabbed him and pulled it in the limo. "STEEP ON IT, LEVI!" Squalo yelled after seeing real guards coming out of the hospital. The get away driver steeped on the pedals and the limo zoomed through traffic and red lights.

"YOU MONSTERS, YOU KILLED THOSE INNOCENT MEN!" Renia screamed and kicked her legs hitting Squalo in the head.

"VOOOI! STOP KICKING ME!" He held down her legs, stopping her from kicking him.

The blonde put knife on Renia chest "just remember how has a knife, ok?" he grind at her.

"Bel, don't hurt her!" The man in the sun glasses whined. The blonde, Bel, pulled the knife away from her and slapped her on the cheek. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet!" Viper glared out the window seeing police cars chasseing them.

Levi made an aggressive turn, which made the police cars crash with over cars. "WOW LEVI! No one could of made a turn like that in a limo!" The man with sun-glasses started fangirling over Levi's turn.

"Thanks Lussuria! I a-" He was about to say how much he appreciated it, but he saw how much Lussuria didn't care anymore. He pulled up to field where a jet was waiting for them. Everyone got out of the limo and ran to the jet.

Renia fell behind everyone else, so Lussuria held hand "don't worry, I got you, Sweetie!" He smiled and they both ran towards the jet.

When they got to it the police came and startied shoting at them. Everyone pushed and shoved to get insied, but Lussuria pushed everyone aside "LADY'S FIRST! Go on, Sweetie," he let Renia go first and when she got inside Lussuria punched Levi, so that he can go in next, then it was Viper.

Bel and Squalo helped Levi up and carried him into the jet. They dropped him, then Bel turned around and put his middel finger up that the police "Ushishi! FUCK THE POLICE!" The door shut n front of him and everyone looked at him with shock over what he just said to the law. The jet startied to take off.

Renia sat silently looking out of the window wondering what the others are doing and if they know that she's gone. "Mister Lussuria, where are you taking me?" She turned her head to look him in the eyes, making it hard of him to look at her.

"We're going to Italy, so that you can play an important part of the Varia!" He coverd his mouth with his hands "I shouldn't have tolled her that." He mubbled to himself.

He passed her a piece of paper and a pen "what is this for?" She asked.

"OH! Just something to sign, to say that you were unharmed and that we treated you like a women is meant to be treated…and so on!" Lussuria souned like he was lying, but she looked at Bel laughing and touched her cheek and the pulled away when it startied to sting again.

"To be honest…you're the only one who showed me kindness, even though you kidnapped me!" After thinking about it, she didn't want Lussuria to get in trouble and signed the paper.

"I'm sorry about Bel, he's not the most…civilised of us." He explaned.

"It's alright!" Renia smiled.

"Now lets get you out of those clothes!" Lussuria held Renia's hand and showed her to the bathroom. He passed her fresh clothes and shut the door behind her.

"Now I feel bad about lying to her!"

**A/N: YAY! It's my brithday tomorrow and I can't wait, because I'm going to get my first Yaoi book! Thanks you guys of reading Hitman Renia, your support is the best gift I ask for (well, that was chessey). Anyway, see you guy in the next time! **


	13. Happiness she'll never have!

**Hitman Renia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Happiness she'll never have!**

Renia came out of the bathroom with black leather trousers and a black leather waistcoat with the Varia symbol on breast pocket. "Ushishi! It looks good on you!" Bel giggled.

"This is a little tight!" She struggled to say. She unbuttoned the waistcoat able to breathe again. "That's better!" She ran her hand through her hair and sat back down on her seat.

Renia felt cosy on the chair and stated to fall asleep.

"Ren-Ren, wake up sweetie," Lussuria shock her shoulder to wake up. "Sweetie we landed!" Bel pushed Lussuria to one side and patted her on the cheek with the back of his hand, but that didn't work. Then he was about to slap her again but Lussuria pulled him away.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Get up!" Squalo screamed into Renia's ear, but not even that woke her up.

"Sh-she's not human!" Levi stumbled backwards in shock. Viper pushed throw holding a book under her nose. She sniffed the book and opened her eyes slightly and looked down at the book.

She grabbed and held it in the air "YAOI~!" Renia squealed holding the book tightly to her chest.

"What's Yaoi?" Bel, Levi and Squalo tilted their heads while they asked in unison.

"Don't ask!" Viper and Lussuria didn't really want to answer that question.

The men got a Yaoi book each and waved them to lore Renia out of the jet. "Yaoi~ where are you going?!" She didn't even knottiest the others were holding them.

They opened the door they stopped after opening the door. Renia pushes past then walks into something solid. She fleet around the objet which turned out to be a person. She looked up and sees a man with spikey black hair and scars on his face. "I'm sorry!" She bowed and tried to get passed, but the man stopped her from going. He gently placed his hand on her chin and looked at the red hand mark on her cheek then glared at the men behind her.

"Who hit her?!" He sounded serious for an answer, however no one told on Bel nor did Bel own up, instead Lussuria passed the paper that Renia signed to then man.

"Um…hello!" Renia began to tremble in fear when the man started to read what was on the paper. When he finished reading the man grabbed Renia's arm and pulled her away from the jet. "Um…where are we going?" The man didn't answer her. She looked above the dying trees and sees a castle stand tall which made Renia lost for words.

They arrived at the castle he let go of Renia's hand and open the doors with great mite. He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her up stairs. "Um…sir, y-y-you're moving a little too fast don't you think?! We don't even know each other's names!" She had a worried smile across her face.

"My name is Xanxus," He said suddenly after opening another door where behind it was a posh, expensive looking, grand bedroom.

"Come on, dude! We've just meet! I don't want to lose my virginity like this!" At this point she began to fight back, but wasn't strong enough to pull away. Xanxus throw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. "Wait! We're not married! THIS IS WRONNNNNNNG!" Renia screamed as loud as she could.

"Your noisy," Xanxus gritted his teeth. He pulled the paper that Renia had signed from his coat and passed it her. She took it from his hands and began to read it.

She throws the paper away from her after reading what she really put her name on. "I-it's a marriage agreement…" She started to shiver when she saw Xanxus nod.

"Until you provide me an heir your mine, so the sooner the better!" He said without hesitation.

He removed his coat from his shoulders and forced a kiss on Renia's lips. She pulled away before it got out of hand. "No! I'm to ready; I'll make a horrible mother!" Renia stopped mid-sentence as her face become red.

"'Horrible mother'?" He repeated, no one knows the true meaning of a 'horrible mother' better then him.

"Maybe when I'm older and more suited to be a wife and ready to…" Xanxus went in another kiss before she finished and then pulled away with a small smile on his face.

"Save the tears for are wedding day, 'dear,'" He smirked. He got off the bed and walked out of the bed-room.

Renia grabbed a pillow and covered with it her face and rolled around on the bed.

"Ushihshi! That sounded like you two had fun," Bel grinned.

"Shut up! She's still too young" Xanxus, for once, understood what Renia was going through and now realised he should do everything slowly, but once he has his heir Renia is free to do as she wishes.

Xanxus glared at Bel for two seconds and walked off. "Ushishishi! This is going to be fun!"

**A/N: That's it everyone! So if it was rushed or too short. I got a lot on my mind lately, plus I made it up as I went along. Show your support by following, favoriting and reviewing.**

**See you in ten years! **


End file.
